Evil Derek Kills Johnny Test/Grounded
Evil Derek Kills Johnny Test/Grounded was a special made by African Vulture. Plot Evil Derek was angry to find out that Johnny Test was on. So Evil Derek jumps into the television screen and kills him. Then, Evil Derek's parents ground him and they take him to the backyard and they bring over some visitors to teach Evil Derek a lesson. Then, Hans sends Evil Derek back to 1959 using the time machine. Cast *Young Guy as Evil Derek, Derek, and Johnny Test. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons, Little Hans Heimler, Cherry Pie, Jiving Janice, Haley, and Justin Bieber. *Smirks as Mr Vons. *Kimberly as Helga and Strawberry Cheesecake. *Katrin as Eva. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Eric as Victor, Mark Deaton, and Rocking Ralph. *Simon as Hugo, Announcer, and Alvin Hung. *Shy Girl as Jimmy. *Ivy as Carol and Strawberry Pie. *Joey as Bumper and Johnny. *David as Roland and Randall. *Ryan R as Maryetta. *Brian as Philip and Isaac. *Kayla as Rita and Julia. *Alan as Rocky. *Wiseguy as Kevin. Transcript see Evil Derek sitting in the couch watching some television Evil Derek: "I wonder if Caillou was on." Announcer: (on television) "Johnny Test was going to jump intio the television screen, so he was coming up now on Cartoon Network." Johnny Test theme song plays Evil Derek: (becomes angry) "What? Johnny Test? I hate that show! I wish i can kill him." Derek jumps into the television screen to the living room of Johnny Test's home; Johnny Test was there Johnny Test: "Hello there, i am Johnny Test." Derek enters Johnny Test: "Evil Derek, what are you doing?" Evil Derek: "I am gonna kill you." Johnny Test: (starts crying) "Please no, Evil Derek! Please do not kill me!" Evil Derek: "Too bad, Johnny!" Derek shoots Johnny Test Evil Derek (becomes happy) "Johnny Test was dead!" back to the living room of the Vons household; Mrs Vons and Mr Vons are angry Derek becomes shocked Mrs Vons: "Evil Derek, how dare you kill Johnny Test! That does it! You are grounded for eternity!" Mr Vons: "And because of that, i will call some visitors to teach you a lesson!" Mrs Vons: "Let's go to the backyard." Vons and Mr Vons take Evil Derek to the backyard hour later to the backyard; The visitors, Mrs Vons, and Mr Vons are standing with Evil Derek crying Mr Vons: "Evil Derek, you have some visitors." Derek: "I am Derek. I heard you killed Johnny Test. You know that it was Rita's favorite show." Hans: "I am Hans Heimler. I am sick and tired of you killing some characters you hate." Karl: "My name is Karl Hamburger. You did not use your brain before you kill Johnny Test." Rocking Ralph: "I am Rocking Ralph. Please like Darkwing Duck or you will be sent to Paraguay." Roland: "It was i, Roland. You oughta be ashamed of yourself, killing Roobear. The New Adventures of the Little Koala was Karl's favorite show, and you are stupid." Philip: "My name is Philip. If you kill Mickey and his friends, i will send you to the Asymmetrical Productions logo." Jiving Janice: "My name is Jiving Janice. How about you start liking the Popples?" Haley: "I am Haley. Don't you ever think about killing the Powerpuff Girls. If you do, i will beat you up." Justin: "It was i, Justin Bieber. Like Snagglepuss or else you will pay." Carol: "I am Carol. Johnny Test was Rita's favorite show, and you killed him." Little Hans: "I am Hans Heimler Jr. You better not kill Angela Anacoda. Or else i will send you to the Metromedia Producers Corporation logo." Maryetta: "My name is Maryetta. Why do you always kill Johnny Test? Because it was stupid." Little Karl: "I am Karl Hamburger Jr. What you did about killing Jimmy Two Shoes was wrong." Bumper: "It was i, Bumper. Nobody kills Merida. If you do, i will force you to watch Ben Ten, and if you kill Gogo Tomago, i am gonna force you to watch Batman Classic." Kevin: "My name is Kevin. I will never let you go to Alice's home again. If you take off Roland's clothes and suck his p****, you will be sent to jail." Jimmy: "I am Jimmy. If you kill Caillou, i will send you to the Netherrealm, and Goro will fatalize you." Rocky: "My name is Rocky. You cannot kill Hong Kong Phooey because he was Maryetta's favorite show." Rita: "I am Rita. You will watch my favorite show which was Johnny Test." Helga: "It was i, Helga. You can watch Pj Katie's Farm instead of Spy Kids. How about that?" Eva: "My name is Eva Braun. Stop killing Huckleberry Hound. Because he was Roland's favorite show." Victor: "I am Victor. You are forced to watch my favorite show, Top Cat." Hugo: "My name is Hugo. I am fed up with you killing Dexter." Mark: "It was i, Mark Deaton. I wish you would be a fan of Johnny Bravo." Alvin: "I am Alvin Hung. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking An American Tail." Cherry Pie: "I am Cherry Pie. I am angry at you for killing Johnny Test." Strawberry Pie: "My name is Strawberry Pie. I hate you and your stupid Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films crap." Strawberry Cheesecake: "It was i, Strawberry Cheesecake. I will donate your Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films things to Hans and Karl." Randall: "I am Randall. I will demolish your Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films things to Roland and Ralph." Isaac: "I am Isaac. You are not supposed to kill Johnny Test. But you killed him." Johnny: "I am Johnny. You need to watch Matty's Funday Funnies." Julia: "And i am Julia. I hope you start liking Caillou." Mark: "If Johnny catches you killing Dexter, you will be sent to Germany." Randall: "There will be no Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films shows, no Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films films, no Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films video games, no Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films cd roms, no Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films music, no Spy Kids, no Pop n Music, no Dance Dance Revolution, and no more anything." Strawberry Pie: "There will also be no fast food places and dining places except for fancy restaurants." Julia: "The only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, cat litter, dog food, toothpaste, dental rinse, stale popcorn, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Evil Derek: "Yuck!! I do not like that gross crap." Isaac: "Too bad, Evil Derek. They are the only things you will eat and drink." Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl